This application requests five years of support for the Center for Demography and Ecology at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. CDE is a highly-productive population research center, with 57 affiliates in 14 departments and 4 colleges conducting work that directly addresses the three components of the PDB scientific mission. It has held NICHD center grant funding continuously since 1972 and this application requests continuation of that support under NICHD's Population Dynamics Centers Research Infrastructure (P2C). Support is requested for an Administrative Core, a Development Core, and two research support cores -- Computing and Data. The center grant would support an integrated and interdisciplinary collection of scholars whose research spans the field of population science. During the past five years, CDE has recruited a large number of excellent young scientists and established scholars and strengthened its ties across campus with departments, research centers and institutes in fields related to CDE's existing and emerging research areas. Our research portfolio is now more diverse, is more international in character, and covers a greater portion of the life course than in the past. CDE affiliates work in three established research areas: (1) Fertility, Families, & Households, (2) the Demography of Inequality, and (3) Health & Mortality and in two emerging research areas that we propose to develop further over the next five years: (4) Biodemography and (5) Environmental and Spatial Demography. In addition to innovative research in each of these areas, CDE researchers continue to collect and produce high-quality data for the use by the population research community, including a growing body of genetic and biomarker data. Continued infrastructure support from NICHD will allow CDE to leverage substantial commitments from the University, a large portfolio of individual research grants, and outstanding human and organizational resources to promote innovative interdisciplinary research in population science.